Mlp fan-Fic Who's who? Luna's Wrath
by Death Star 813
Summary: Hello once again evreypony,this is a sequel to my original story, "Who's Who?" I would lik to thank all of you that read my previous stories, and to those that didnt, thank you for reading this one. Make sure to leave your comments/reviews on the story, and as always, have a great day :D /)


MLP fan-fic "Who's who? Luna's wrath"

It's morning, evreypony wakes up, and does their normal routine. If its work, they work. If its eat, they eat. If its sleep more, they sleep. They all have their own routine, and they allways do it. Evrey morning. But today, today was different. Rainbow Dash wouldn't be working like she always does, clearing the sky. No, today, she would experience the first, non-busy, relaxing, one on one day of being in a relationship. She slowly gets up, trying not to wake Fluttershy up. Once up, she walks over to the window. She stands there, staring out the window. She becomes lost in thought.

Fluttershy wakes up, slowly rubbing her eyes. She looks over to the other side of the bed, it's empty. She sits up, and looks around. She sees Rainbow Dash staring out a window. A warm, gental smile appears on her face. She gets up, and walks over to Rainbow Dash. She gets next to her, looking out the window as well. She looks over to Rainbow Dash, and kisses her on the cheeck. She then hugs her. "I'm going to visit Applejack, want to come?"

Rainbow hears her, but is still staring. She snaps back to conciseness. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Yea, sure, lets go." She says smiling. The two head out. They just woke up, so they don't really feel like flying.

"I love taking slow walks, it's so relaxing and peaceful." Fluttershy says. Rainbow Dash has to agree. She may love fast and intense, but she still enjoys relaxing. As they walk through the forest, Rainbow begins trailing off in thought again. "Dashie are you alright? You look ill." She doesn't get a response. Fluttershy just ignores Rainbow Dash's expression, but she can see something is off with her. Rainbow Dash becomes completely out of synch with evreything except for her thoughts. She begins to sweat and looks around, becoming nervous. Her breathing becomes erratic and her legs begin to shake. "Rainbow, Rainbow." Futtershy says. She puts a hoof on Rainbow Dash's back. Rainbow Dash spins around, not expecting that. "Dash, are you ok?"

"Wha-? Oh, y-yes, I-Im fine." She says. It's not a complete lie, she is physically fine. Fluttershy doesn't think she is, but what can she do? She knows how stubborn RD is, it wouldn't matter. She just sighs, and continues walking. They see Applejack finishing the apple bucking. She kicks the last tree, all of the apples fall to the ground. She looks up.

"Howdy y'all, what can I do for ya?" She asks.

"Nothing. We just stopped by for a visit." Fluttershy says.

"Well thats mighty kind of ya. If you don't mind, can you carry one of these for me?" She has two sets of two baskets on her back.

"Oh sure, no problem." Fluttershy answers. Applejack takes one off, and puts it on Fluttershy's back. They begin walking, with Rainbow Dash following. She's not paying attention, she is thinking.

"So how's RD reacting to being with you?" Applejack asks.

"I don't know. I know she's happy, but she's odd. She woke me up last night after a nightmare. Then I caught her staring out the window, it was like she was a statue. Then on the way here, she was shaking, sweating, and ignoring me. She has been thinking a lot lately, a lot more than I can remember. Like I said, I know she's happy, but I don't know if she's comfortable with it." Fluttershy finishes, letting it all make sence to Applejack.

"Well, I'm sure she just needs some time. It's a lot for a mare like her to go through. She has always been independent, busy, and always in the fast lane. This is a lot of changes for her, I'm sure it just takes time."

"I hope." Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash. She is walking still, but stumbling every now and again.

"Hey uh, how about y'all come on in and we could bake some of this up?" Applejack offers.

"If it's not to much trouble, yes please." Fluttershy says. Applejack nods, and they all head in.

"Gilda, loved me?" She sits next to dead Fluttershy, and is lost in thought. Evreyoomy else put out the fire, saving a total of three houses, part of the town hall, and one school. Rainbowdash looks around, seeing what Fluttershy did to the town. A total of fourty-eight bodies lay on the ground. Twenty were vaporized, one of wich was Twilight. RainbowDash looks at Fluttershy, who is drained of her yellow. Her body is a grey-red with harsh dents from RainbowDash's fists. She looks at the weapon. She takes a branch, and sits in front of it.

Applejack looks at what she is doing. She realizes it. "No, wait Rainbowdash!" But she was too late. Rainbowdash throws the branch at the trigger. An amazing array of purple-red appears, and the last thing she ever feels is the heat of the laser.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy quietly yells. Rainbow Dash looks around, panting and sweating. She looks down at her hooves and at Fluttershy. She begins crying, runs over and hugs her. She sobs and sobs and sobs, and doesn't lets go of Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She says. Fluttershy doesn't understand it, but she won't question it.

"It's ok, we're here now, it was just a bad dream." Fluttershy says, hoping that's the reason why Rainbow Dash is crying. Thankfully, she was right.

"O-ok. I love you." Rainbow says.

"I love you too." Fluttershy responds. She kisses her on her head, and lets go. She walks into the parlor, and sits on the floor, next to Applejack. "Applejack, I'm worried about Dashie. All of these bad dreams are getting to her head, it seems unsafe for her. There was the one with some factory and rainbows, one with some death ray and fire, one with a pelage in September, one about her in a difrent world for fifteen years, I mean just so many. And I think she is starting to believe them."

"Well, Im no psychiatrist or anything, but I'd sit down and talk with her about it if I were you." Applejack replies.

"Do you really think that will help?"

"Do y'all have another option?"

"Good point."

"Hey, I think the apple pie is done. If you'd like, both of you can have some. Macintosh is out helping at the town hall, and Granny Smith is out for her morning twelve yard walk. That usually takes about an hour, so y'all are more than welcome to stay." Applejack offers.

"I'll see how Rainbow feels about it." She walks into the kitchen to ask. "Hey Dashie, do you want to stay for lunch?"

Rainbow Dash sits there, thinking. "W-what? Oh, ok, sure."

"Ok. Applejack, if your sure you don't mind, we would like to stay." Fluttershy says.

"Mind? I apretiate it. I'll start cooking." And with that, she heds into the kitchen. Rainbow Dash heads into the parlor with Fluttershy. She lies down on the couch, and pulls a blanket over herself.

"Rainbow, we need to talk. These nightmares that you have been having, just keep in mind that they're not real. They are bad dreams." Fluttershy says, being as gental as possible.

"I know, I just, I get them so often that they begin to seem real. It's always the same scenario for each one too. I just, I don't know." Rainbow Dash finishes. Fluttershy thinks about this for a second. She lets it hang in the air. There is nothing to say, rainbow Dash needs to figure this out, nothing can help her at this point except for herself.

"Pie is done!" Applejack yells to them.

"I'll go get some for us." Fluttershy heads into the kitchen. She returns with two plates on her back. One for herself, and one for Rainbow Dash. Applejack also goes in, and sits down with a plate of her own. They all begin to eat.

"So, did y'all hear about Twilight?" Applejack asks in between bites.

"No. We have been in Dashie's hose ever since the wedding. Your acctually the first pony we have seen in three days. Again, ever since the wedding." Fluttershy says.

"Well, that mirror that she looked into, it showed Princess Luna handing a letter to Spike."

"Ok, but Sike has letters all the time, how is that odd?" Fluttershy asks. She looks at Rainbow Dash, she is asleep, and her plate cleared. She looks back to Applejack.

"She was able to read what it said, it said 'My dearest sister, it is with great displeasure that I must inform you that the lunar eclipse is in nine days. Therefore, I choose how long it stays in the eclipse. And from what I can see, you are unable to handle rising the sun on time. Therefor, I shall keep the sun and moon in the lunar eclipse for eternity. Thank you for your understanding. Your sister, Princess Luna.'" Applejack quiets, letting Fluttershy sink it all in.

"So, it will be a lunar eclipse, forever? But, when was that written?"

"Five days ago. Four days remain. Twilight wants to see all of us around five tonight."

"Alright. I just hope Dashie doesn't mind." They both look at Rainbow Dash. She is asleep.

"No. No, please. Please, no I'm sorry, I wont say a word, no. No!" Rainbow Dahs sits up, panting and vision bassicly gone. She looks around as it comes back. She sees Fluttershy and Applejack staring at her, and begins to cry.

"Dash." Fluttershy flies over to her, and holds her.

"It, it was dark, and Pinkie was there, and she killed me brutally, and I was a cupcake, and you-" Flittershy puts her hoof on Rainbow's mouth.

"Look, you need to see somepony abut this. You have been having these rediculous nightmares ever sence we got married. You need to see somepony." Fluttershy takes her hoof away, and Rainbow Dash looks into her eyes. She looked like a helpless puppy that had no home, and was beaten.

"O-ok, I'll go see if there is anything I can do."

"No, we'll go together. Sorry AJ, but we need to go." Fluttershy apoligizes.

Applejack picks up the plates. "No, y'all go and get this sorted out, it's fine. Just, be there for five, ok?"

"Ok." Fluttershy reassures.

"W-what is she talking about?" Rainbow asked.

"I'll explain on the way, bye Applejack. Thanks for lunch." Applejack tips her hat, and the two head off.

Twilight looks at the clock, 4:55P.M. Five minutes. She does last minute preparations, and the door slowly opens. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walk in, and Rainbow Dash lies down on the closest couch, and falls straight to sleep. "What happened to her?" Twilight asks.

"She's been having horrible nightmares lately, so we went to a psychiatrist. She gave Rainbow a massage, and talked it out with her. She said she will be better, but Im still nervous." Fluttershy answers.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Lets let her sleep, we'll see how she is when she comes too." Twilight says. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack all walk in.

"Girls, your here, good. Come on, lets give Rainbow Dash some sleep." They all walk into Twilight's room, and Twilight begins explaining. "Ok, so as we all know, Princess Luna is planning to create an eternal lunar eclipse."

"But didn't she already try to make it eternal night, and fail? Isn't this the same thing?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"Well, yes, but this won't be night, It will be an eclipse. The moon is, nevermind. No, this is not the same thing." Twilight explains. "Anyway, I called you all here to let you know that we are going to stop her, again."

"Well, how do we do it? Do we even know where to start?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yes. Well, kind of. Ok, not really. Fine, no." Twilight admits. "But I do know that as long as we stick together, we can do anything." They all smile at each other. "We begin our trip to Canterlot tomorrow. So go home and get your things girls, we have a long day ahead of us."they all say good bye, and leave. Fluttershy is still there however. "Fluttershy, aren't you going to go home?" Twilight asks, trying not to sound rude.

"Yes, but the doctor said not to wake Rainbow Dash for the first sleep after the visit." Fluttershy responds.

"Alright, just try to get sleep if you end up staying over." Twilight says.

"Ok. Well, goodnight." Fluttershy says.

"Good luck, and good night." Twilight responds heading upstairs. Fluttershy lies on the floor next to Rainbow Dash. She sits there for an hour, until she finally falls asleep.

"Twilight?" Twilight looks down at the fort of her bed. She was just going to sleep, until now.

"Yes?" Twilight asks, pretending to know who it is. It's so dark, she can't tell. And she's so tired, she doesn't recognize the voice.

"When will Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash wake up?"

"I don't know, why?" Twilight asks. She squints, it's Scootaloo. "Oh, um, stay here, I'll be right beck." She walks down stairs, and walks over to them. She sees Rainbow Dash awake, and thinking. "Rainbow, over here." She whispers, trying not to wake Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash leans forward, and walks over. She leans down, and kisses Futtershy on her head. Fluttershy smiles, and curls up some more, pulling the blanket over her neck. Twilight couldn't tell if she was still asleep, but she could tell that Rainbow Dash knew. She got to Twilight, and follows her to her door. "Now listen, Somepony's in there that needs to talk to you. Please, be gentle." Rainbow Dash feel just nods and heads in. Scootaloo runs to her, hugs her, and cries.

"Hey, what's wrong Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash asks. Ever sence she got married, she has been a lot more sentimental.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm so happy to see you." She stops, and walks backwards. She continues after catching her breath. "I, I got a letter today about my parents. They passed away two days ago. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were nice and all, but I feel like I have no home now. I don't want to live in the tree house anymore because I feel like an out cast. I don't know why I came to you, it's not like it will help anything, but I just needed some, I don't know, mental security?" She stops again, letting all of the news hang in the air for a minute or two.

"I'll be right back." Rainbow Dash heads back down stairs, and wakes up Fluttershy. "Look, I know it's going to be busy and all, but I just think that, what I'm trying to say is-"

"You want her to stay with us." Fluttershy finishes her sentence for her.

"Yea." Rainbow Dash says, rubbing the back of her head.

"I think it's a perfect idea. After all, we obviously can't have a filly, so why not adopt one? Plus she is so attached to you, she looks up to you, and she could use so flying lessons. Especially if they're from the greatest flyer in Equestria." Fluttershy says. Rainbow Dash blushes, and rubs the back of the back of her head again. It makes Fluttershy smile. She walks up to meet Scootaloo.

"Oh, hi Futtershy." Scootaloo says nervously.

"Hi. Rainbow explained it to me. If you would like, we are more than willing to take you in."

"Wha-what are you saying?" Scootaloo asks.

Fluttershy gives a gental smile. "I'm asking you if you would like to live with me and Rainbow." Hearing this gets to Scootaloo. She breaks down, crying very heavily. She runs over to Fluttershy, hugging her.

"Yes, please yes. Thank you so much." Scootaloo is hugging Fluttershy so tightly, she can barely breath. She tries to break free, but she is holding her too tightly. Rainbow Dash walks in, and Scootaloo looks over. She runs over, and hugs her too. "Thank you, thank you so much." She says. Futtershy breaths deeply after being released, and walks past the two. She stops, and whispers in Rainboow Dash's ear.

"I'll meet you at home." And she walks away. "Thank you Twilight, for evreything." She says.

"Your welcome. If you ever need anything, either of you, I'm here." Twilight says.

"Thank you." Fluttershy says, putting her hoof on Tiwlight's. she walks out the front door, and flies up to Rainbow Dash's house.

"Ok, why don't we go home?" Rainbow Dash asks Scootaloo. Scootaloo looks up, her eyes full of happy tears. She nods. Rainbow Dash picks her up and puts her on her back. She thanks Twilight, and flies up to her home in cloudsdale. She goes into her home, and sees Flutterhshy gathering mane supplies. Rainbow Dash knows what's going to happen. She puts down Scootaloo. "Now tomorow we are heading out with the others. We'll be gone for nearly a week, so do you think you can take care of the place and Tank while we're gone?"

"Yes, yes I can." Scootaloo answers. Se has never been on a cloud like this before, she doesn't care where she sleeps, as far as she cares, the floor is a bed.

"Ok. Now you can sleep where ever you want. Go ahead and check the place out, it's at least twenty percent cooler than your normal house." Rainbow Dash watches as Scootalo nods, and starts walking into other rooms in the house. "Ok Fluttershy, what are you doing over here?" She asks.

"Well, I noticed that you don't keep your mane in any type of, well, cleanness. So, I figured I would tighten it up for you." Fluttershy says. Rainbow Dash knew that she would say that.

"Look, I know I never pay attention to it, and I thank you for the offer, but I'm fine with how it is." Fluttershy goes over and kisses her gently on the cheek. Rainbow Dash's pride of her mane and stubbornness melt away like liquid magma. "Ok, fine. But only for a few minutes." She says. Fluttershy smiles.

"Ok." She grabs the brush with her teeth, and gets to work. She begins to brush her mane. She does slow, long brushes across the top of her head. She slowly increases her speed, creating shorter and more powerful strokes. Rainbow Dash begins twitching, felling amazing as Fluttershy brushes her mane. She slows her pace. Her mane looks a little better, but it still needs some touch up. She takes a bottle of alovera gel and squirts a little on the top of Rainbow Dash's hair. She runs it in, and continues brushing. She puts water in her hair as well. She then brushes it in, and it mixes with the gel. She resumes brushing, keeping it at a slow and powerful pace. She then thinks it looks fine, and backs away. Rainbow Dash calms down from her erratic breathing, disappointed its over. She looks up. Fluttershy walks back over with a mirror. Rainbow Dash feels amazing, considering that she has never had her mane taken care of before. She feels like a bit of self pride is gone, but she doesn't care. She can't be happier. She looks into the mirror.

"What, how did you do this?" She asks.

"What? You don't like it?" Fluttershy asks, nervous.

"Like it? No, not at all. I love it. It looks amazing." She says. Fluttershy smiles with Rainbow Dash's answer.

"Good, you-" she is cut off by Scootaloo walking in.

"I found a spot upstairs that I, Rainbow Dash, your mane. It looks amazing."

"Thanks, Fluttershy did it for me." Rainbow looks up at Fluttershy. They exchange a smile.

"Great job Fluttershy. Anyways, I found a room upstairs that I liked. Is it ok if I sleep there?" Scootaloo asks.

"That's fine with me. How about you Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I don't see an issue with it."

"Ok, that's the room I'll stay in. And again, thank you so much the both of you. She walks up to them, and they all group hug."ok, we'll, good night Rainbow Dash. Goodnight Fluttershy." Scootaloo says.

"Good night." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy say at the same time. Scootaloo walks upstairs and it all goes quiet.

"Anyway, I noticed your tail is messy as well. Mind if I clean it for you?" Futtershy asks. Rainbow Dash immediately lies back down.

"Please, if you don't mind." Rainbow Dash says. Fluttershy smiles, and gets to work again.

The next morning, Futtershy wakes up in the arms of Rainbow Dash. She looks around. The table is fairly messy, the carpet is rolled and tangled, and the shades are completely closed. She looks at Rainbow Dash's mane and tail, they are messy again, and she clearly remembers fixing them. Her own mane and tail are messy. She sighs, and gets up, not waking Rainbow Dash up. She looks at the clock, it's seven. She feels amazing, though last night is a blur to her. All she remembers is fixing up Rainbow Dash's tail, and it goes black. She knows what happened though, and she feels amazing. She walks up to Scootaloo's room, she is still sleeping. She walks back down stairs, and sees Rainbow Dash sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, sorry I woke you up Dashie." She apologizes.

"Ahh, don't be sorry, I was bound to wake up sooner or later. Hens." She chuckles. "Crazy night last night huh?"

"Yea." Fluttershy says, blushing and crossing her front hooves. Rainbow Dash sees this.

"Hey, don't feel embarrassed. We were both, crazy, last night." She begins walking towards the clock. "And for a shy Pegasus, you weren't too bad." Fluttershy smiles, and blushes again. "Anyway, it's seven right now. We have three hours until we have to go to Twilights. How's Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash asks. Fluttershy remembers the story of how she took her under her wing after the river and the camping.

"She's fine, still sleeping." Futtershy responds.

"You don't think she saw us last night, do you?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Oh no, she was exhausted when she went upstairs last night, she would have stayed asleep." Fluttershy says, beginning to clean the table.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if she heard the-"

"Rainbow, she didn't se anything. Trust me. Ok?"

"O-ok." Rainbow Dash says, assuring Fluttershy she understands. "So, now what? We have three hours."

"Well, we obviously have to clean. But, otherwise, it seems as though that we have the time to ourselves." She says, still cleaning the table and counter top.

"Ok, I'll help you I guess."

"Thank you." And they begin cleaning. They made much more of a mess than Fluttershy originally thought, how much did she forget? The way Rainbow Dash was talking, she didnt seem to forget last night. Futtershy wishes she remembered, especially considering it was her first time.

"Hey look, it's eight-thirty. Lets head over, we can finish this latter. I'll go up and make sure Scootaloo knows we are heading out." Rainbow Dash says, inturupting Fluttershy's train of thought. Rainbow Dash heads up stairs, and wakes up Scootaloo. "Just to let you know, we are heading out now. Your sure you can handle this?"

"You can count on me." Scootaloo says confidently.

"Good. Well, I guess we're leaving. Good luck." Rainbow Dash says. Scootaloo's runs up to her, and hugs her.

"Bye Rainbow Dash." She says. She lets go, and heads to the top floor to check on Tank. Rainbow Dash heads back down stairs, wishing Scootaloo would have said something more.

"Ready Dashie?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yea, I'm ready." She replies. Fluttershy can tell that something is wrong, but she finds it best to leave it to Rainbow Dash, seeing how she barley ever talks about what's on her mind. They are walking towards Twilight's huse, and Rainbow Dash looks to her right. There is a trail of red with food coloring in it, making it look like a melted rainbow. It reminds her of one of her nightmares. She begins to shake and sweat.

"Dashie, are you ok? Oh, not this again." Fluttershy says. She walks to the side of Rainbow Dash, putting a hoof in front of her to make her stop walking, and begins whispering. It's what the psychiatrist said when this happens. "Rainbow Dash, it's ok, I'm here, it's all in your head. Just ignore the thoughts, it's all just a bad dream. Non of it matters, remember that it's not real." And to Fluttershy's surprise, it worked. Rainbow Dash begins to slowly look around, slowly stops shaking, and looks at Fluttershy.

"W-what? Oh, heh, sorry. I kinda saw something that brought back bad memories." Rainbow Dash apologies.

"It's fine. Now come on, we're almost there." Fluttershy says. The arrive at Twilight's house, and only rarity has made it so far. "Hi girls."

"Oh hello Fluttershy darling, how are you?" Rarity asks.

"I'm good, tired though. But good either way."

"That's good. And what about you Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asks.

"You know me, couldn't be better."

"Yes, I do. I don't believe you have ever answered that question any other way." Rarity replies.

"Hello everypony." Twilight walks in from the kitchen. "Are you all ready to head out?

"Well, we are, but where's Applejack and Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy answers. Just as she says that, Applejack and Pinkie Pie walk in through the front door.

"Sorry we're late y'all, Pinke here thought she knew a short cut. It wasn't a short cut at all, was it?" Applejack asks Pinkie Pie.

"Nope, but I love the scenery of that pond. Plus the shape of it make it look like a giant lemon." Pinkie Pie responds.

"Well, anyway, now that we are all here, lets get moving to the train station." Twilight suggests. They all nod, and head out. About half way there, Rarity begins to ask Futtershy questions.

"So Futtershy, why in the name of Celestial would you marry Rainbow Dash?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy quietly asks.

"Well, first of all, it's Rainbow Dash. You don't find her at all obnoxious?"

"Oh no, I think she is hyper, and that is what makes her fun to go out with to parties and such." Fluttershy responds. Rainbow Dash looks the other way, pretending not to hear them. Though hearing this makes her blush.

"Well, secondly, it's another mare. You don't find mares loving each other morally wrong at all? Not even the slightest?" Rarity asks.

"Well, there was a time when me and Big Macintosh went out, but-"

"Wait just a don gard second. You went out with my big brother?" Applejack asks, a bit upset she never knew.

"He told me he told you. Why, he never told you?" Fluttershy asks.

"Tell me? He avoided me for around three months." Applejack answers, becoming more and more frustrated.

"Huh, that's about the time we were going out. Anyways Rarity, I wasn't always like this, it was just when I moved to Ponyvill that I met up with Dashie. And then, five years later, here we are." Fluttershy explains.

"Wait, how did you date my brother if y'all never even lived in the same town?"

"We just, did. Anyway, like I said. When Rainbow and I met up again, that's when I knew I loved her."

"Well I don't find it at all ok. Two ponies of the same gender marrying, ugh, disgusting."

"Hey, you didn't even go to the wedding. Can't you just leave it with to each their own?" Rainbow Dash asks, frustrated with Rarity.

"I most certainly can not. She is my friend, and she should see the error of her ways." Rarity says to Rainbow Dash. Tears swell up in Fluttershy's eyes, not having the support of one of her friends. Rainbow Dash looks back at Fluttershy, and sees her near tears. She is furious now.

"Hey, do you want to put you hoof where your mouth is?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Oh it is so, on."

"Girls!" The two of them stop and look at twilight. "Can't we just make it through the walk without killing each other? You two can TALK it out more once we get there." Rainbow Dash flies back down to the ground, and lands near Fluttershy, who is crying now.

"Hey, it's ok. Noponies going to hurt you, physically nor mentally." They share a look into each others eyes, and Rainbow Dash kisses Fluttershy for a brief couple of seconds.

"Well, morally wrong or not Rarity, that's true love right there." Applejack says. Rarity looks at them, then looks down, not walking anymore. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walk back to the group. Rainbow Dash gives Rarity a frustrated and mean look, then looks back to Fluttershy. Rarity sighs, and catches up to the rest. They arrive at the train station, and board the train. They are all exsaughsted, and it's night time. Rarity finds a room in the caboose of the train, Twilight finds a room in the middle cart, Applejack finds one near the front, Pinkie Pie finds one across from Applejack, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy share a room across from Twilight. They all get settled in for the night.

"Why would she say those things?" Fluttershy asks.

"What? Oh, Rarity? Don't let her get to you Shy, she just has bad morals and values." Rainbow Dash's words calm Fluttershy. She always knows how to calm her down, it's just another thing that made her love Rainbow Dash.

"Ok. So, where are we going?" Fluttershy asks, changing the subject.

"As far as I know, we are going to Canterlot. Twilight has all of the plans, so I'd suggest fowling her. And if not her, follow me. Basically, stick close to me." Fluttershy was fairly confused, but she understood it just enough to know what to do for the day. "Anyway, after last night, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to bed, night Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash walks over, and kisses Fluttershy, then heads to her bed.

"Night Dashie." Fluttershy says. She lays in her bed, waiting to go to sleep. Her mind is racing, she is exsaughsted, and it's silent. After an hour of thinking, she finally falls asleep.

The next morning, the train comes to a sudden stop. "Girls! Wakeup, we're here." Twilight yells throughout the train.

"Fluttershy, wake up." Rainbow Dash says, shaking Fluttershy.

"W-what? Oh, ok." Fluttershy gets up, and walks out off the train with Rainbow Dash. "How was your night sleep?" Fluttershy asks.

Rainbow Dash thinks for a second, then responds. "Fine. No nightmares, so that's an improvement. Heh." She laughs nervously.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Fluttershy says joyfully. They all make it out of the train, and walk into the city of Canterlot.

"It's so beutiful. Of course, it is Canterlot." Rarity says.

"Yes, yes it is. And we will be here for however long it takes us to stop Princess Luna." Twilight responds.

"Yes, well, the longer the better." Rarity says.

"Where will we be staying while we're here?" Fluttershy asks

Twilight stops, she never thought of that. Then she remembered that Princess Celestia told her that when ever she needs somewhere to stay, the royal hotel will keep an eye out for her and her friends. "I think we'll be staying in the royal hotel."

"The royal hotel? You can't be serious darling." Rarity says, expecting this to be some sort of joke.

"No, it's open to us when ever we need it. Though only if we are on royal business, and this does count as royal business." Rarity gasps at this news. Twilight purposely said royal business because she knew that Rarity would abuse it if she knew that she could use it whenever.

"Wow, the Royal Hotel. Can you believe it Dashie?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yea, it's cool I guess." Rainbow Dash calmly says. On the outside, she couldn't care less, but she couldn't be more excited on the inside.

"Ok y'all, lets quite awing at the thought of it, and lets go there to get our Bearings together." And with that, they head off. Once at the main office, Twilight steps forward. The staff sees her, and immediately bring them to the top floor. Once there, they see six rooms.

Each room has a specific name on the door. As they walk down the hallway, looking at the doors, Rainbow Dash notices that her and Fluttershy's room are right next to each other. The staff must have heard about the wedding. "Alright, so when we are ready to take this problem on head first, what are we going to do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're going to the castle, my brother must be waiting for us. If not, then we explain the situation to the royal guards. They would surely understand." Twilight answers. "But for now, lets all get our sleep. We need to be rested for tomorrow."

"Right, goodnight." They all say in unison. Then they all head into their own room. Fluttershy has trouble going to sleep, considering its the first time sleeping without Rainbow Dash next to her. And Rainbow Dash is having no better luck. Eventually though, they both fall asleep, knowing that they are only a wall away from each other.

"Fluttershy , hey you awake?" Rainbow Dash whispers through the door.

"Yes, I'll be right out. You can come in if you want." Fluttershy responds. Rainbow Dash walks in, closing the door behind her. "Sorry, I'm just fixing up the bed. I had some trouble sleeping last night, so I tossed and turned a lot."

"Really? Same here."

"Huh, I guess we need to get used to being alone at night again huh? Even though it won't happen often."

"Yea." Rainbow Dash chuckles. Fluttershy smiles at that.

"So are the others awake?"

"I think Pinkie Pie is, but I don't know. I say that because I thought I heard her laughing. It's what originally woke me up." Rainbow Dash explains.

"Well, how about we go out to breakfast? Iv heard their food is great here."

"Sure. I'll write a letter and put it on the front of Twilight's door." Rainbow Dash is starving, she can't remember the last time she ate. She writes the letter, and puts it on the front of Twilight's door by pushing it half way through the mail slot, that way the flap is pushing the letter down, keeping it still and steady. "Alright, let's go."

"Ugh, Applejack are you there?" Twilight asks. She had just read the letter that Rainbow Dash had wrote. She at least knows where they are, but the others aren't responding. Sick of calling though the door, she walks in. "Applejack, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Twi, Iv been thinking about Rarity. Was it really a good idea brining her along with us? You know, with her thoughts on mares being together and all."

"I know, and I was also thinking of that before we left. But honestly, we need all of us hear, like it or not. Plus she is their friend, I doubt this will cause something to come up."

"Alright, but I'm still keeping an eye on her."

"Alright Applejack. I'm going to wake the others, want to help?"

"Sure." And they go to wake up Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"So, how are you?" Fluttershy asks. Around fifteen other couples are eating in the same building. Rainbow Dash has to think about the question for a minute.

"Iv been better. I have been thinking a lot lately, I miss the days when it was just us, you know? You, me, and the animals. No crazy trips, no elemental things, no, anything. I mean, Rarity is nice, Applejack is fun, Pinkie is Pinkie, and Twilight is, boring, but when it was just us I was more, happy. I don't know, I just miss those days."

Fluttershy has to agree, when it was just them, there was more time, more of seeing each other, more of everything. "How about this, after we are done here in Canterlot, the others can go back to Ponyvill. We can stay here for an extra week or so." Rainbow Dash was about to jump up, but she then remembered they were in public.

"Yes, please Fluttershy. I would love that."

"Then it's settled. After this whole ordeal is over with, we can stay." Fluttershy smiles at Rainbow Dash, she returns the smile. It's not that they don't want to hang out with the other four, they just haven't had much time to themselves, especially considering that they are married now.

"Girls, there you are. Come on the others are waiting." Twilight says, walking up to their table. They get up, and leave. Fluttershy had already paid front up for the food. The get to the hallway with the rooms in it, and the others are all standing and talking. When Rarity see them walking up, she scoffs and turns away, pretending to talk to Pinkie Pie. "Alright everypony, lets go to the castle."

They come to the front of the gates. Shining armor is standing behind it. When he sees them, he opens it. "I'm so glad your all here, we have an issue."

"Trust me, we know. But right now, what do you need us to do?" Twilight asks.

"Come with me." Shining Armor shows them the way to Princess Celestia's main throne room. They all peek inside, and see Celestia tied down to a table. The ropes are glowing purple, and Celestia is unable to break free.

"Oh sister, why did you have to do that to me? Lock me away in the moon for a thousand years, it was quite tiring to live inside of a planet, let alone a floating rock. So now, I shall do the same to you. In a matter of a few days, I shall have the throne. And rising the sun is too much work for me, so once you rise it, which you know you have to, and I rise the moon to go in front of it, I shall lock you away in the sun. This way, there is always a small amount of light, and I don't have to lift anything. And the sun is much hotter than the moon, trust me." They all head back outside.

"What are we going to do?" Futtershy nervously asks.

"It's simple, we use the elements of harmony again." Rainbow Dash confidently says.

"It's not that simple, she learned a new spell the protects her from any sort of magic." Shining armor says. They all look at each other, worried expressions plastered on their faces.

"Does that mean we're going to have to, you know?" Fluttershy asked. Shining armor nods. Fluttershy becomes more nervous than she has ever been. "I can't do that girls, you know that."

"Yet you can marry anther mare." Rarity whispers.

"Rarity." Twilight says through her teeth.

"You know what princess, if you feel so strong about this, why don't you go ahead and try to stop her? Show us that your right, and brave, and ever so perfect, and anything you think is right. Go ahead, make our day." Rainbow Dash challenges, expecting Rarity to attempt it.

"Very well." She walks into the castle, and turns around. "Night guards, lots of them, all menacing looking." She says.

"Thats what I thought, come on everypony, lets go stop her." They all head in.

"Princess Luna, let Celestia go!" Shining Armor demands.

"Hahaha, you really think you seven can stop me? I am a god among mortals, my sister is just a fake. She deserves this."

"Then why will you make the world feel your wrath?"

"Oh Shining Armor, your always thinking. They will all feel my wrath, Luna's Wrath! And why? Because they deserve it!" She casts a spell that encases the room with shadows, visibility is zero. "Hahaha, you are all putting your lives on the line, and for what? To save this princess of yours that casts ponies to the moon for a thousand years? Please, you can all turn away now." The doorway glows a bright white. "There is still time to save yourself."

"No way, no how. We're here to stop you." Applejack says, getting sick of them all saying it.

"Very well, try your best." The room returns to its bright normality. Twilight and Rarity walk forward, and try a spell that works better when two Unicorns do it simultaneously. A redish-blue light flies toward Luna. It strikes, but doesn't do any damage. "Ha! Really? Is that the best you can do? My turn." Her horn glows purple, and fires a thick beam of purple light. It hits Rarity, and knocks her to the floor. She gets back up, but is badly injured.

"Enough!" Rainbow Dash says. She flies at Luna, but is shot back. "What the? An Invisible shield, really?" She asks.

"Hahaha, of course. I have something to protect me from all of you. And some, more than others." Luna looks at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. She stomps her hoof. Sevral royal guards come in and block the exit. Fluttershy cowers in a corner, and a wall rises out of the ground. It blocks the others from Fluttershy, and smashes into the side of the building. The wall then retracts, and dissapears. They all look over, Fluttershy is on the ground, in a puddle of blood. She is alive, but seriously injured. "Hahaha! You fools, my magic is beyond any of your imaginations. You shall all feel my wrath!"

"F-Flutershy?" Rainbow Dash's eyes fill with tears, which quickly turn to rock solid tears of anger. "Your, going, to die!" She flies at Luna. Nearly from the moment of take off, she created a sonic rainboom. It bounces around the walls, and blows powerful winds well over sixty miles per hour. It kicks up smoke, and the room is covered in dust. The smoke clears, and the others look forward. Rainbow Dash is standing on Luna, who died from the impact of Rainbow Dash's hoof. She stands there for a few seconds, then looks back at Fluttershy. She flies over to her.

"F-Fluttershy?"

"Dashie?" Her eyes are bloodshot, and her legs are broken. Her wings are bent out of shape, and her back is broken. Tears swell up in Rainbow Dash's eyes. The others run over. None of them can look for too long.

"Don't you know a spell or something? Anything that can help?" Applejack asks.

"No." Rarity, Twilight and Shining Armor say in unison.

"F-Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash says again. She is in complete shock.

"I'm still here. Dashie, could you s-" Fluttershy coughs up a small amount of blood. "Could you sing the song that I taught you?"

Rainbow Dash stands there, thinking. Her last thoughts would be on singing. But she feels compelled. "O-ok." Rainbow Dash begins signing it, but stutters and stops every now and again.

"Hush N-now quiet n-now, it's time to lay your s-" she stops to get herself together. "Sleepy head. Hush now Quiet now, it's time t-to g-go to b-bed. Dr-d-drifting off to s-sleep with an ex-exciting day b-behind you. Drifting off to s-sleep l-let the j-joy of dream land find you." Rainbow Dash barely gets through the song, then breaks down crying. Fluttershy, still on the floor, looks up.

"It's ok Rainbow, just know that I'll always, always, love you." She smiles. Her chest goes up, and stops.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy please, please don't leave me. Fluttershy?" She breaks down again, crying even harder. It goes silent except for Rainbow Dash's tears. She falls to the floor. Celestia walks up behind her. Celestia begins to glow a rainbow color. Rainbow Dash looks up, tears in her eyes. The room turns a nearly blinding white, then returns to normal. Rainbow Dash looks at Fluttershy, her body is normal, basically untouched . He mane is back to its beautiful pink.

"W-what?" Fluttershy lifts her head.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash runs over to her, and hugs her. "I thought I lost you."

"You did, I saw Angle and all of my pets that have passed, but how am I back?"

"I-I don't know. Princess Celestia, did you-"Rainbow Dash looks behind her, she isn't there. Luna's body isn't there either. She turns back to Futtershy. "I missed you. You may have been gone for a few seconds, but I missed you. It felt like forever." Rainbow Dash says through tears. "I'm so sorr-" Flutterhsy kisses her on the lips before she can finish. Rainbow Dash leans into the kiss as soon as she can.

"I, I can't believe it." Twilight whispers.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asks, tears appearing in her eyes as well.

"Well, it's just, it's an old pony's tale. It says that when the truest, most loving couple in all of Equestria suffers an untimely-death between the two,Proncess Celestia will give up part of herself to right the wrong. I knew they loved each other, but I had no idea that they had such a strong bond. And considering in all of Equestria. But the thing that surprises me the most is the fact that the tale is, true. Come on girls, lets give them some privacy." They leave.

"Rainbow Dash, I promise you that I will never leave you again. I promise." Fluttershy says, tears rolling down her face.

"I know." Rainbow Dash says, crying much heavier than Fluttershy is. "On second thought, lelts skip that one week, Scootaloo needs us."

"Good idea." They meet the others back outside.

"Fluttershy!" They all yell, tears in most of their eyes. They have a group hug.

"Girls, I'm so sorry. I won't leave like that again." They all are silent. They let go of each other.

Fluttershy, I'm sorry for being so mean. Same to you Rainbow Dash, it was wrong of me to be so judgmental." Rarity apologizes.

"It's ok, just don't do it again." Rainbow Dash says.

"I forgive you." Fluttershy says.

"How about we go back to Ponyvill? It's been a long day." Twilight leads the way to the train. They make it back to Ponyvill, and all go back home.

"Scootaloo? Are you here?" Rainbow Dash asks the house. No response. She walks upstairs. Tank is sleeping on the bed. A note is left. "Hello. We know of your current, condition. We have watched you from the backstage, so to speak. If you would like Scootaloo back, head to the Crystal empire. Signed, The King."

"Rainbow Dash, do you know where Scootaloo is?" Fluttershy asks.

"Flutter, we have an issue." Fluttershy reads the letter.

"We, we should look her. Where is she? What happened? Where did she go? Is she ok? What if, what, what if." Fluttershy tries to ask more questions, but passes out. Rainbow Dash looks at her. She figures that Fluttershy would never make the trip to the Crystal Empire. She died came back to life, and hasn't gotten any sleep back, and all of this in twenty-four hours. She picks Fluttershy up, and tucks her in bed. She looks down, staring at the sleeping mare. She feels so bad. She would go look for Scootaloo herself, but she needs help. She herself is exhausted, and decides to look for Scootaloo in the morning. Rainbow Dash smiles, still looking at Fluttershy. A tear of happiness appears in her eye. It rolls down her face. She puts her hoof on Fluttershy, and begins to sing.

"Hush now quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now quiet now, it's time to go to bed

Drifting off to sleep, with an exciting day behind you

Drifting off to sleep, let the joy of dreamland find you." Fluttshy smiles, but Rainbow Dash can tell she is asleep. She slips into bed, happy to be home, happy to have a family that she can take care of, happy to have a home, and most importantly, happy to be who she is. She goes to sleep, thinking of the plan to save Scootaloo.

Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed. Drifting off to sleep with an exciting day behind you, drifting off to sleep let the joy of dreamland find you.

Thank you all for reading, this was a more difficult story to write. It was meant to be short, but I guess it deserves to be a full on sequel. So thank you all, leave your reviews/thoughts on the story, and have a great day :) /)

P.s. this is in memory of my uncle, your always in my heart and mind 3

Sent from my iPad


End file.
